


Tag Wranglers' Chad Gadya

by Hagar, hhertzof, melannen, SailorSol, VelvetMouse



Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Canon Animal Death, Canon Typical Violence, Chad Gadya, Either that or the camels did, Gen, Haggada, I Don't Even Know, Pesach | Passover, Tag Wranglers Are Not Adult Supervision, The goats made us do it, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:36:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/pseuds/hhertzof, https://archiveofourown.org/users/melannen/pseuds/melannen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/pseuds/SailorSol, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VelvetMouse/pseuds/VelvetMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chad gadya according to tag wranglers. (We were talking about undercover goats.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag Wranglers' Chad Gadya




End file.
